middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Custom World of this wiki
This page details the custom world that this fine community has created, and all of the factions therein. Below, you can see a map of this world. The borders are the coloured lines, and the large cities are represented by the coloured squares. The thin black lines are trade routes and/or possible trade routes. NOTE TO ANYONE ADDING THEIR FACTION: They should be arranged in alphabetical order, for convenience. History --UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Dwemer General information The Dwemer of the south are a mighty and secluded people, controlling the most land in the known world they are the lead world power in advancement in technology. Ther = Everwhite Forests General Information The Elves of the Everwhite Forests have long been an isolated folk, secluded from the world. They are known as being friendlier than the Avari, and more trusting than the Sand Elves(who, they call Edhellith). They are divided into three races, each taking up a portion of the great forests. Grey Elves - White or pale blonde hair, pale skin, grey or icy blue eyes. They wear grey robes often and are excellent archers, though their skills lie mostly with stealth. They were the hardest hit during the Blood War, and never really recovered. However, they are the strongest(with an equal in the Blood Kingdom) in magic and the most diverse in it(unlike the Blood Kingdom, the Grey Elves can bend most every element to their will, and they have more spellweavers than any other race). Wood-elves - Brown or raven hair, tan skin, brown or green eyes. They wear brown, green, or red robes often and are the best archers among the Everwhite Forests(the Avari could give them a run for their money), and proud of it. They scattered during the aforementioned war, but some fought alongside their kindred. They are relatively skilled in magic, though it is mostly physical enhancement. Snow Elves - White, platinum, or grey hair, very pale skin, colorless or dark blue eyes. They wear white and silver robes often, and are the best meleé warriors among all the Elves as well as the best smiths. They were the first to fight among the peoples of the continent, and the first to make arms and armor. They passed the original teaching of weapon-smithing to the Dwarves, who soon outstripped their teachers. They are relatively unskilled in magic, and have all but lost the secret art of forging enchantments into weapons and armor. Those few pieces that remain from the Elder Days are rare and treasured. Flora: There is not much undergrowth in the Everwhite Forests, the flora being mostly the grey-trunked trees with leaves of silver, called Brethil or rarely Tyelperion by the Elves, and small dark green plants with icy blue flowers. The ground is usually covered in snow, and a fair amount is in the trees. The Elves learned how to make cold-lit lamps and torches that give off chilling flames instead of heat from this, and so the inner forest, called Nimbrethil, is lit with white and icy blue lights hanging from the trees and homes. The forest verge and leading edge for a few miles has many different colored trees, usually red and green, as does the area in which the Wood-elves are mostly concentrated, called Taur-en-Faroth or Taur-i-Melegyrn. Fauna: Most creatures that live in Taur-i-Elenath(as it is known to the Elves) are creatures long forgotten, passed out of memory by all save the inhabitants of the Everwhite. Grey wolves with silver eyes, Elven horses swifter than the North-wind that drives them, and many shadowy creatures not seen outside the ancient forests since the Elder Days and the battles for the fate of the world. Personalities of the three kindreds: Grey Elves: The rarest and oldest form of the elder kindred, the Grey Elves live in the heart of the Everwhite Forests in the region of Nimbrethil. They live in treetop cities, eschewing the ground and stonework, and they are the wardens of the woodland for the most part. They are the most cautious of the Elves, but also the friendliest should you prove yourself worthy of trust. Wood-elves: Commonly found in their native region of Taur-en-Faroth, the Wood-elves live either in the roots of the great trees of their homeland or underground in massive halls. They are distrustful of strangers, and slow to accept any at all. Once you earn their trust they are friendly enough, but they will always remind you in the back of your mind that you are not one of them. Snow Elves: Found mainly in the large forest region of Taur-nan-Erig, the Snow Elves live in large fortresses and walled cities of stone, planting trees and building their cities with them already in place. They are not very trusting of strangers, but they love to haggle. History --Under Construction-- Territory They control a massive forest(divided into many subregions) marked ice blue on the map, in the northeast. Divisions of the Everwhite Forests: Nimbrethil: Home of the Grey Elves, this is a twilight atmosphere, with grey trees and silver leaves looking up at a dusky sky. Time seems to slow here, and the forest is more primeval. It almost feels as if one has stepped from the current world into the distant past when entering the starlit woodlands of the Grey Elves. Despite day or night, the stars are always visible here. Taur-en-Faroth: Home of the Wood-elves, this is a bright and airy place, filled with fallen leaves and red and green trees. Elves wander freely here, and it is the most colorful place in the Everwhite Forests. However, the Wood-elves are slow to trust strangers, and as such it is heavily guarded by unseen sentinels. Taur-nan-Erig: Home of the Snow Elves, this is a widely spaced woodland, with the most snow and cold air. Holly trees grow in abundance throughout the land, as well as oak, birch, maple, and beech trees. The Snow Elves live here in great halls and such of stone, crafting for work or pleasure as they see fit. Hutain General Information The Hutain or clan kor as they are known in the dwarven lands, they are a people of merchants and warriors. They live in many diffrent house. the most well known are the House of winter and the House of thieves. Warriors: The warrior is the most respected individual person in the Hutain lands, they are seen as men that are willing to give up there life for kor and his followers. Bu the life of a warrior is not one you choose the warriors are selected at a young age by the elders of the land and are raised to fight for kor. The only other form of warrior is the 'kut' (the dishonored ones) They fight in suicidal missions to regain there lost honor. Civilians: They are many diffrent people that live in these lands the Hutain are the top of the caste system while the shak (slaves) are the lowest. Unlike most cultures slaves are respected in Hutain society and many can rise to high positions in the goverment. For the others they live in 6 noble houses with many minor ones. The noble houses are; House of winter, House of thieves, House of gold, House of wolves, House of wisdom, and the House of Exile Caste system: The caste system is very complex but one can rise from the lowest ranks to the top if they are crafty or gifted. Hac: The top of the caste system they are the rulers and the field commanders Voi: The priest and princes Val: The warriors foi: The merchants and skilled workers shak: slaves Religion: It can seem strange to on e who is not of the clan. inside the temple one must speak the ancient tongue hator. The Religion is split between two sects the ones who worship the kors 'shvoi' and the ones who worship the old gods 'fatoi' yet both live in relative peace and will worship in the same temple. other religions are allowed of course and all are allowed to worship as they please History not much is known about the history of the clan. the ancient texts are keep locked away buy the hakma (the high priest) and even the dwarves are not allowed to read them. But of what is know is simple they have lived in the dwarven lands for centuries and have lived in peace with them but the people of kor in recent years have grown hsotile to there neighbors who they see as opressors they now wish to break away form the dwarven kingdom. Territory They live in the Dark blue with the dwarves but as the dwarves live in the hills they live on the coast and the plains. They are very rich from trade throught the land and the wealth of the dwarves shared by both races. There main citys are Azdubad (holy city) and Arca (home) a strange fact is that in many of these citys the dwarves are banned from the sacred temples not out of hate but out of caution they fear if the dwarves learn the ancient customs and tongue they might try to destroy it. Names they have many names for the different races here are some; dvak (dwarf), evoi (elves), sut evoi (sand elves), kat (skrabs), shas'ru (Saurians), doi (Demons), and Vaktoi (the word for a convert to the clan) Sand Elves General Information: The Sand Elves are desert dwelling elves trained in stealth. Their King, Dolenus, is Master of Stealth, which is why stealth is important in this society. The cities are hidden, and few ever find them, but fear not, traveller, ambassador or adventurer. The Sand Elves are a friendly, yet wary people and will help you should you have no ill intent, but with a few precautions including blindfolds and spinning you round and round many times, and confiscating compasses and maps. Dolenus is known as the Wandering King, as the Sand Elves are thought to be wandering, which is a useful rumor, but not true. Although Dolenus wanders much. History: The Sand Eves were founded many, many years ago by Dolenus, who lives as their King to this day. The Sand Elves learned to farm the cactus-fruit and make many wonderful things out of glass and sandstone and the metals found in grains in the sand, and as ores below the sand. The Nameless Cities were built and named for they are said to be in a different place every time, does say the rumor of the Sand Wanderers, which is false, but a useful rumor. History does tell that many Sand Elves laboured for many years to build cities so elven and yet in the desert. Territory: The Sand Elves occupy the desert in the light yellow area in the center of the map. There are many cities, but they are nameless. Flora and Fauna: Very few plants can survive, and no animals live in such a dry, barren place. The cactus thrives, as the elves grow that for fruit, and some water is gained from wells and aquifers. Saurians General Information The Saurian race is a species of scaled lizard-men that are actually divided into two different groups, with a third sub-group. The two primary groups share similar features. They are both various patterns of green and brown, though more exotic colours such as blue and red and black have been observed. They both have long tails to aid in swimming, with a head much like a komodo dragon. They also have small spiky spines running along their spine and down their tail. They also usually have long legs. Now the two main kinds are mostly divided by appearance: The Civilians: These Saurians are a bit more Human looking. They have similar proportions to men, similarly sized, with similarly skinny arms, etc. These are the thinkers, the artists, the farmers, the architects, the sorcerers, and the leaders (those last two are usually synonymous). They can take up arms if they need to. The Warriors: Bigger, musclier, nastier. These are the warriors, hunters, guards, and strategists. Outsiders perceive them as being kinda dumb, but that's not entirely true. They just seem that way because their minds are focussed entirely on war and combat and such. Kroxigar: Remember that sub-species I told you about? Some people think that the Kroxigar are a different species entirely. They are very big, with stronger muscles and harder scales. Their heads are reminiscent of a Triceratops. Rare in number, these huge beasts are a valued commodity for any Saurus leader, as they follow orders unquestioningly and always get the job done. Now, Saurian society isn't too complicated. Each city has a governing council. Each member of the council stays until declared unfit to lead, or they retire, or they die. The councillors are almost always sorcerers, as the sorcerers are the wisest and most powerful of Saurian society. The prospective councillors are chosen by going through a complex test to see if they are fit to lead. They rule from a combined temple/governing building. Saurian religion is fairly straightforward. They believe in no omniscient deities, no pantheon of almighty gods. They simply believe that if one does well in life, in death he will be transported to the Thundering Stars (their version of Valhalla) to become a Seraphon (immortal Saurians with lightning for blood and the ability to travel the stars on bolts of lightning) to battle the Darkness (an oppressive conglomeration of, and at the same time responsible for, all evil). Saurians live only in immense, walled, isolated cities. The jungle outside the walls is too dangerous, there are no small villages in the Saurian jungle. Saurian magic is celestial in nature. It involves reading the stars, perceiving the future, and calling their wrath down upon enemies. This usually takes the shape of bolts of lighting, immense cosmic rays, and the most powerful can even call down a rain of fire and brimstone. Saurians often wear little armour, as their scales are sufficient to serve as an equivalent to light armour. They often wield hammers, clubs, and other crushing weapons as opposed to slicing weapons. They do use piercing weapons like spears and bows. All of their shields and blunt weapons are spiked. History You see, the Saurians are very isolated, and like it that way. Long ago, most races ended up finding their island at some point or other. Almost all of them, at first, viewed the Saurians as barbaric and tried to take parts of the jungle. All outsiders were eventually driven out. There was, however, a group of Avari Elves that found the place by mistake, but they were kind to the Saurians. These Elves eventually left, but from then on, a belief was ingrained within Saurian culture: the Elves are good. No one else can be trusted. Territory On the map at the top of the page, the Saurians own all the white-coloured territory. None of the trade routes outside of their own island are in effect due to their highly isolationist nature. So, that city directly central to the four others is called Tlaxtan. It is the Capital. The one you can see in the picture. It is the only place with a temple tall enough to raise Razordons. It is also called The Moon-City. The one to the northwest of Tlaxtan is called Tehenhauin. The one to the northeast of Tlaxtan is called Ten-Zlati. The one to the southeast of Tlaxtan is called Konquata. The one to the east of Tlaxtan is called Xlanhaupec. Be warned that the vast jungles of this island are extremely hot and humid, and there are many diseases and flora and fauna alike that make this land very deadly for non-Saurians. Speaking of which... Flora and Fauna Flora: A whole lot of super bright green and bright other coloured plants and very tall trees with loads of vines. It is a jungle. There is also a whole lot of really vibrant and sweet tropical fruit. And corn. These would be valuable commodities when traded. The jungles also have a lot of flowers, and some poisonous plants. Fauna: What makes this place the death trap that it is. The land is full of disease carrying flying and crawling insects, and many poisonous snakes. But that's a much less pressing threat than the island's... larger inhabitants. Dinosaurs. There are varying sizes of dinosaurs. There's one much like a raptor but with no arms called a Cold One. While in the wild they are clever and fast hunters, when tamed by the Saurians they serve as cavalry. There's also the Salamander, which is a beast of labour much like an ox. There are also Stegadons, huge and lumbering creatures with large plated skin and a howdah on the back. This howdah contains space for 10 Saurus blowgunners or archers, and one to operate the huge mounted crossbow. They have a large flying dinosaur called a Razordon, so named because of its wicked sharp claws and beak, which can only be bred at the top of Tlaxtan's main temple. They are highly valued, and only the most skilled of pilots have the privilege of riding one of these fantastic beasts. And finally, Carnosaurs, which are like slightly smaller Tyrranosauruses, and they serve as the mounts of generals and other high ranking warriors (when tamed of course, which is extremely difficult).Category:RP Lore